criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vex'ahlia (Clasp copy)
For the member of Vox Machina, see Vex'ahlia. | Type = Non-Player Character | Actor = | First = (mentioned only) | Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | Name = Unknown | AKA = "Vex'ahlia" (renamed upon being Polymorphed) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-Elf (after being Polymorphed) | Class = | Alignment = | Languages = | Age = Unknown | Status = Unknown (presumed to be a captive of Vex's stalker) | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Westruun | Family = | Connections = The Clasp (former member) Vax'ildan (prevented him from kidnapping Vex) Vex'ahlia (Polymorphed into a permanent copy of Vex) Vex's stalker (given to him by the Clasp in fulfillment of a contract) | Profession = Clasp kidnapper (formerly) | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} This "Vex'ahlia" was originally a male member of the Clasp in Westruun. After he failed to obtain Vex in fulfillment of a contract for a stalker, the Clasp punished him by using a stick made of Human tongues to turn him into a permanent copy of Vex. From that point onward, "she" was referred to by both the Clasp and the stalker as "Vex'ahlia". When asked what happened to "her", Vax assumed that the copy is "in a dungeon, in a rubber suit". This implies that this Vex is still in Westruun, as a captive of the stalker. When Vex learned that "there could be another person parading around the world who looks just like me", she expressed an interest in finding out who the stalker was. Trivia * The identity of the man before he was transformed by the Clasp is unknown. Some Critter fans have unofficially dubbed this copy of Vex as "The Black Vex'ahlia": a reference to "the Black Dahlia", a Los Angeles woman who was a victim to a particularly lurid murder. Much like Vex's stalker, the Black Dahlia's murderer was never found. * Vex's stalker, the Despoiler of Flesh, and the doppelganger of Vex were all written out-of-game by Liam and Matt in preparation for Pike's entry into the campaign, to explain why he was a member of the Clasp when she first met Vax. * When the story about the doppelganger was originally being retold during the episode "Dangerous Dealings", Vax said that the Vex copy was originally a child rapist he had abducted on the Clasp's orders. Though it is plausible that the Clasp member was also a child rapist, this article assumes that Matt's version of events is canonical. (Liam has also stated that he was struggling to remember the details while Vax was telling Vex.) * Vex is not aware of the replica's current whereabouts, though Laura stated (hopefully as a joke) that if Vex ever found "her", Vex would hire the doppelganger as a decoy for public events. References Art: Category:The Clasp Category:Westruun Category:Non-player characters Category:Humanoids Category:Half-elves